Calif
Calif is a trainee Glatorian for Vulcanus. Early Life Calif was allied with the Fire Tribe on Spherus Magna, and fought for them in the Core War, just making the age range to fight. His involvement in the war is untold. Bara Magna After the Shattering, Calif found his way to Vulcanus and became one of their two trainee Glatorian. Calif fought in an arena in Tajun in a handicapped battle, and was matched with Gresh. He had a weapon he was an expert with, and had a sure win. Gresh, however, was able to overcome and defeat him. Later, during the Bone Hunters raid on Vulcanus, Calif fought alongside Zendra and Ackar, as well as the Agori. They all tried to repel the invasion, but soon came to the end of the battle, with their only salvation being Malum and his Vorox comrades. By this point, Calif had lost the battle for secondary position to Zendra. They managed, with the help of the Sand Tribe, to overcome the Bone Hunters and claim victory. Ackar later had a duel with Strakk coming up, and upon the arrival of the Ice Tribe Glatorian. When Strakk arrived, he acted rather rudely and cockily. He made Calif take his steed, and mocked him the entire time. Calif felt satisfaction at the battle, but soon saw Ackar lose, and lost that satisfaction. Later, after having been turned down for battles time and time again for Zendra, Calif demanded a battle. Raanu set him up against Drak, choosing him over Zendra. Zendra, once she learned this, had a battle of words with Calif, and felt that she should fight. Raanu ordered her to stand down, and allowed Calif to fight. He fought the larger warrior, and took many wounds during the fight. His opponent's armor was too thick to be able to wound him, but Calif soon found a way, and cut his armor with a Thornax thorn. He slashed Drak's arm nearly off, and defeated the enemy Glatorian. Zendra later arrived in the arena while Calif and Ackar fought. Calif was battered down and redoubled his efforts against the older warrior as Zendra departed. Later, when Ackar was set to fight a Skrall, Calif gave him the words of advice not to die, which Ackar carried with him. After Ackar was defeated by the Skrall, Calif intervened, keeping Ackar from being killed, and also demanding to know why the fight went as far as it did, without receiving an answer to that question. He later acted as a bodyguard for Crotesius on the way to Arena Magna. After the arrival of Mata Nui, he was present in the decision on who would fight the tag team of Vastus and Tarix. He made comments at his desire for the secondary position, but soon departed. He was also present at the execution of Crotesius, but didn't intervene. However, with his fellow Glatorian, he did intervene to stop the "corpse" from being ripped apart. As the time of the Grand Tournament arrived, he waited in the stands for the final party to arrive. His was the first fight, against Vastus. He asked his peers for advice, but didn't get much that could help him. He went into the fight against Vastus, but fell tot he champion with ease, losing in the tournament. Later, during the battle between Ackar and Perditus, he supported Ackar and gave him advice, while Zendra helped Perditus. The fight ended in Calif's favor, with Ackar as victor. Later, when Stronius began to attack the Glatorian and reveal the true plans of the Skrall, Calif rushed into battle in an attempt to save both Gresh and Zendra. He covered them until Gresh told him to go. Before he could go, Stronius took him down. He later received medical attention and rose again before the battle's end. After the battles at Arena Magna, Calif stayed around Mata Nui at Vulcanus. When an attack struck Icnox, he was one of the first to go alongside Mata Nui to the scene. He took part in the battle against the Baterra as he teamed up with Perditus and helped Mata Nui to bring them down. The next day, he fought Mata Nui to test the warrior's strength before he would face Tuma. Calif, like his comrades, were all bested in combat by Mata Nui, and bade him good luck as he departed for Tesara before going to Roxtus. Holy Spherus Magna Empire Quest for the Moment's Reprieve Halix had heard about a device from Outer Shadow known as the Moment's Reprieve, and had desired it. He got the Agori Tarduk to be their guide, and convinced Calif to join in the search, to which he eventually agreed. During the trip, Tarduk mentions that he had heard of the helmet, but didn't know any more about it. Halix reveals that it is a helmet that allows the wearer to escape death by going into the past of a person or object, and allows for free control in the past location of the person or object chosen, but not enough to create a paradox, since no one is present. They continue to talk, and Halix reveals that the purpose is to escape to the past to escape death, and equip yourself with weaponry in order to defend yourself upon return. They continue to talk, and Halix reveals that the purpose is to escape to the past to escape death, and equip yourself with weaponry in order to defend yourself upon return. Tarduk brings up that it should be given to a general in this time of war. Halix agrees, saying he'll give it to Mata Nui, and perhaps see it mass-produced for each soldier to wear. He then says that it can't work on the wearer, that it can't use the wearer's armor to spring into the past. Halix expresses hope that Mata Nui could use his powers to reproduce materials so they could create more of the helmets, but Calif doubts they will. They continued on for hours, finding dead land, dried water sources, skeletons of animals, and dead foliage. There was nothing beyond the actual desert except hard ground and death. Halix mentions that they can move for two more hours before resting to search again in the morning for the bunker of the Iron Tribe commandos that last held the Reprieve. He mentions that the commandos tried to strike out on their own in the Core War, but were butchered, and supposedly the Reprieve should still be hidden. Tarduk says they were like Bone Hunters when Telluris is brought up as one of the former leaders, showing how deadly things became for the Reprieve's possession. Calif questions how he knows this, to which Halix tells him they captured and interrogated one of the commandos in the war to learn this information. Halix tells them that they should rest, that it would take too long to reach the bunker at night, when they would be butchered by the creatures of the night. He assures Tarduk that he and Calif can protect him. Calif gives Tarduk a dagger to protect himself with if they fail. Moments later, movement comes and monstrous spiders appear, attacking the group. The two Glatorian fight them off, but they are soon overpowered. Tarduk does his best to help, for his own self preservation as well. As they fought their way through the spiders, more and more continued to come, using weapons against the warriors, making things difficult to handle. Eventually they killed enough of the spiders that they retreated, leaving the three alone for some time. They continued to move on to find a suitable place to make camp at a large dead tree. Halix rested and ate with the others for a brief period of time, and departed to find materials for the fire. On the next day, they found the shattered box in the bunker, and dubbed the mission a failure. Later, after returning, Calif eventually joined a team consisting of Verin, Drak and Urik along with a handful of Skrall, at a fortification to the north of Bara Magna. As he spoke about his quest for the Moment's Reprieve, and about the dangers encountered along the way, the trainees all shared stories and spoke, making Calif their leader. Invado of the Order of Seven led an attack on the fortress, sending his warriors to attack. As the Skrall went to meet the force head on, the trainees utilized Thornax Launchers and their supply of the explosive fruits to try to keep the enemies at bay, but eventually, they were lost, and forced to flee. Calif made up part of Tarix’s armed forces to attack the Roof of the World and the Empire. He joined Perditus in the battle, fighting alongside him. As he continued through the battle, he and Perditus soon came up to Magnus, about to fight him in a two-on-one battle. Before they started, the two Glatorian started to argue, unsure of what to do. In the ensuing argument, Magnus just attacked, forcing them to act. Calif and Perditus dodged the attacks from Magnus, and used their weapons against him, not that they did anything. They argued, questioning what they should do. Perditus questioned about the cannon, which Magnus began speaking to him about. Magnus fired on Perditus, wounding him in the process of his dodge. Perditus told Calif to run, but Calif wouldn't leave him behind. Calif tried to fend Magnus off, but his armor was too thick. They managed to get a hold of the chain of the claw in Perditus's chest, and bring the firearm off target, making them able to at least anger Magnus. In his rage, Magnus continued to attack, but the two managed to attack his legs, evading his attacks. Calif and Perditus started to unload their supply of Thornax. Calif commented that he wasn't good with the weapons, and gave the fruits to Perditus. He unloaded a few of them, taking steel off of his foe's sword. The explosions were unable to take care of the black armored warrior, and only angered him even more. Tarix soon arrived to help the others. He cut Magnus's legs open, through some miracle. In his confusion, Magnus collapsed. Calif plunged his weapon into his back, and was followed by Tarix. As Magnus started to lose consciousness, Perditus fired a Thornax into him, killing him in the explosion. The Glatorian started to flee the area. During their flight, the Elemental Lords rose up above the deceased Magnus, watching the three flee. The Lord of Ice used his power to stop the Glatorian, while the Lord of Fire was about to burn them to death. Gresh was able to leap in and save them with a Heaven's Disaster to negate the attack the Lord used. The four Glatorian fled, rather than stay and fight a losing battle. Abilities and Traits Calif is a skilled warrior despite his trainee position. He's fast, strong, and capable. His combat strategy mainly involves wearing the opponent down with blunt force trauma by vaulting his opponents with his spear. Calif is blessed with an ambitious, stern personality, to an extent, like Gresh's. Calif is a natural leader as time progresses, becoming the greatest of the trainees on Bara Magna, and arguably, at least at secondary if not primary Glatorian level, though not enough so that he can offset the current status quo. The other trainees look up to him, and even made him their unofficial leader on any missions they would have together. Weapons Calif wields a spear or similar weapon in the arena, preferring to be able to vault his opponents than deal with them directly.